The Hero Of Stalingrad: Tail of Tibet
by Googlegwn
Summary: Petrenko, Dimitri. The Reknowned Hero of Stalingrad, lost to the spoils of war, betrayal, and the Disease of Morality and Social Dependence.  Dimitri searches for peace of The Self.  Rated T for Violence and language.
1. Chapter 1: My Death

The Rebirth of a Russian Hero

August 24th, 1963

Vorkuta Uranium Mining Facility

"Who was this "Hero of Stalingrad" that I've heard so much about?" Mason asked.

"Dimitri Petrenko was one of the bravest men I had ever known. He fought by my side from the siege of Stalingrad to the fall of Berlin. The wounds he sustained ensuring our victory should have earned him a hero's welcome to Russia. But Stalin had little need for heroes. Dimitri Petrenko was a hero, he deserved a hero's death. Instead of giving his life for the glory of the Motherland, he died for nothing. Like an animal... He should have died in Berlin."

***Flashback***

**October 29, 1945**

***Dimitri's POV***

"Why do you not trust Dragovich and Kravchenko?" I asked, unsure of why my Captain was feeling so uneasy.

"Back during the Siege of Stalingrad, Dragovich and his lapdog, Kravchenko, left me and my men hopelessly outnumbered, making promises of reinforcements that were never kept. Dragovich and Kravchenko are opportunists, manipulators. That is why we do not trust them, Dimitri." Reznov said, his accent thick with disgust, though he had raised his voice loud enough for Dragovich and Kravchenko to hear, who were on the vehicle adjacent to his.

***47 Minutes Later***

I looked upon a torn German vessel lying dead in the water, wondering what it was we could possibly gain from looking through this fascist piece of work.

"What could the Motherland have to gain from searching this vessel, Reznov? I asked.

"I do not know, Dimitri… Whatever this is, it had better be worth all of the trouble of having to deal with Dragovich and those SS Troops," He said, unsure of their intentions.

I just nodded at his response, following him as we fell closer to the ship, nearing the broken flank where several soldiers were pulling away debris from an opening, thus allowing us entrance. We reached a Rounded door in the hull, where Dragovich ordered Captain Reznov to open the Hatch. Reznov followed his orders with hesitation, hate in his eyes. He opened the door and removed his sidearm from its holster, his flashlight following in succession. I walked behind him with blind anticipation, though fear played a part, not knowing what was around the next corner. The next turn startled me, seeing an SS Soldier, hung frozen from a support beam. After staring at this, we pressed on, having seen many dead in our lives. Reznov opened door after door, before coming onto a larger door, where he strained to open it, but managed after several tries.

What we came upon was an immense room littered with debris, and several other oddities. I looked to my left and right, seeing V-2 Rockets and Holding Tanks with the Nazi emblems embellished on each. Then I heard The Pig, Steiner, start to speak.

"The Nazi's were going to use this as a launch site for Project Nova, A Nerve Gas, which was going to be delivered by use of these V-2 Rockets. The two sights that were to be delivered to was first Washington D.C., and then Moscow. Then the British caught wind of this, and they bombed it straight to oblivion." Steiner said.

I heard several of the Soldiers around me whistle, as if they were impressed. I glowered at them mentally. Well, at least the motherland now controls this deadly weapon, and not those fascist pigs. Suddenly, I felt two hands around both of my arms, whereupon this, I reacted naturally. I thrashed like a drunken boar. "Vhat are you DOING?" I exclaimed in a demanding demeanor.

"I 'vant to see the effects first hand. Throw them in the gas chambers."

"Reznov! Help!He-" I tried to finish before being hit in the gut, effectively silencing me. They threw me and two of my comrades in the chamber and slammed the chamber door shut. I looked through the window to see my captain, Reznov, and two others in the separate chamber adjacent to ours. I looked at him with disbelief. I tried to yell to him, but it looked as if you couldn't hear.

Then, I started to sense something odd entering the small room. I tried to breath, but could not hold my breath any longer, as it was extremely cold. I gasped for air, effectively inhaling the gas. I began to feel nauseas, and after ten more seconds, I started to suffocate. Five more seconds after that, my skin began burning, along with the same feeling inside. I began vomiting. This was the most excruciating paint that I have ever had to endured, as I started to feel as if I was burning from the inside to out, where my eyes felt as if they were about to fall out of their sockets. I could barely hear the screams of my comrades as they began to drop like flies, myself following in sequence as I tried to reach for my Captain…my friend… on the other side of the glass, as I lost the battle for my life.

***Soon After***

All was dark, but then there was complete… well… the only way to describe it was Whiteness. Then I came upon a strange space of many shadows and voices, along with a deathly mysterious Aurora. It was then that I waited for what I thought for Decades…


	2. Chapter 2: Reincarnation

***64 Years Later***

**September 16, 2009**

*Sigh*…"Still… the blank abyss of this purgatory… or whatever it is. I do wonder how long it has been… ten minutes? Ten months? Ten Years? Huh! Who knows! All that I know is that I am stuck here!" I exclaimed, but to no avail, as it would appear that there is no air to make sound with. I have finally come to accept that I am no longer amongst my comrades and the living.

Suddenly, I began to feel, something I haven't done in what felt like ages. _"Warmth…"_, I thought. It was then that the texture of everything around me changed, where colors began to show, ranging from the original prism to the deepest indigo, where suddenly, my senses began to come back.

"Was I being resuscitated? Could it be? Could it be possible for me to see my Comrades again?", I thought with blind ambition, though there was no telling. I could see dim light, but specifications? Heh. There wasn't a sound that I could differentiate from what was happening! My senses were erratic, emotions fluctuating, where I suddenly begin to feel very cold, then suddenly ground. My head was throbbing, though the cold reminded him of the Arctic Circle where he last was.

I thought for a moment or two, before a thought came to mind. "Russia! I am back in the Motherland! My sweet home. My parents…and my Captain! Oh, do I hope he made it back alive… Oh, what am I 'vorrying about? Of course he did! Nothing can kill that bastard…", I thought as I felt my senses come to me, but found that I couldn't open my eyes.

"'Vhat is this? Why can I not open my eyes? Hmm… Well, last I remember, they felt like they were burning from the inside out, so I suppose it will just take time for them to heal. I decided that if I could not see them, I would at least try to call out to them.

"Reznov! Nevski! Tvelin! Vih-…Wai-What is this?" I yelled, though I realized that what came out was all but incomprehensible. I felt around, though I could not feel anything. "Am I in shock?", I thought to myself.

Perhaps English…

"Hello! Is any'vody there? Any'vone!" I yelled, though I was surprised at the response.

"Di- you –ear that, Tate? Did he j-st speak?" I heard, though muffled and seeming to miss a few syllables.

"Yes, Ty-Ohni! I heard him! His First Words!" I heard, much more clear this time.

"This is a bit odd… Usually they don't speak the first day… well, it seems that we have a very special son, now don't we, Tate?" said what I assumed a Male, judging from the deepened voice.

"He would have been special no matter what, and always will be!" said

another, which I would think to be a female, due to the higher-pitched voice.

"That he is. What should we call him?" The Male asked.

It seemed that they were having a conversation about it, though I still didn't know what "it" was.

"I've got it!" I heard one of them exclaim.

It was then that I felt something begin to pick me up.

"What on Eart-" I began to think before another voice drowned it out.

"Little Channon," Was what I heard.


	3. Chapter 3: The Truth

**A/N: Sorry that I have not updated sooner, though I am quite busy with The Graphic Novel, Stranger in the Valley. New chapters to others are coming soon.**

_Chernov's Journal: _

_April 30th, 1945. "When he first spoke of Dimitri, Reznov told tales of a hero, someone we should all aspire to be like. His merciless brutality defines in more ways a savage, just like the rest of the Red Army. He is no hero…" _

"Chernov!" I yelled as a came out of my slumber, also awaking my siblings.

"Oh, go back to sleep, Channon!" said the second eldest of my siblings, where I was the eldest.

"It's not as if you need more sleep, Chinua. You have been asleep since yesterday afternoon!" I said in a humored tone.

"Pff… I need my beauty sleep, Channon, and with you constantly shouting out random names, I cannot get what I need, now can I?" she said, now awake, to an extent.

"Heh…Beauty Sleep…"I murmured as I shifted my body into an upright position, then managed to stand up before falling back down…

"Oh Smooth, move Channon. That has to be the signature fall of the week, unlike all of the others." She said in a sarcastic demeanor

"Oh, shove it, Accalia! It's just…early in the morning is all…" I lied, thinking to myself, "_Still haven't gotten used to these legs…"_

"Sure, Mr. I-Can't-Walk-On-Four-Legs… You keep telling yourself that." Accalia said as she closed her eyes into another slumber.

I shook my head to her persistence and decided to take a walk. I exit the small place that I call home to a green, well forested area that I have come to call the Boreal. In the distance, I hear human activity, though I know to keep away, due to my experiences from what I come to call a shameful previous life, where all that I had done had gone to corruption and death. That was back…when I still believed in orders…

Suddenly, I realized where I was, as I ran into a hard object. It was a vehicle of some type, though not one that he had ever encountered. (Note that most vehicles that were militarized were Ford, Jeep, Mercedes, Mitsubishi, and SAAB)

"Strange…" I thought as I got back up to examine the keen object with a back label in English Writing, though I had never learned to read such. I knew only Cyrillic and Teutonic. Suddenly, I heard something that had been dead to me for decades… music.

"My God…It's Korsakov! *Rimsky-Korsakov's Scheherazade is playing* Reznov once told me of his father… h-he played the music of the great nationalist composer… until the Fascist German's slit his throat in his sleep.

I continued listening, my tail tapping to the ensemble. It may have been minutes or perhaps hours, when I heard a fade and then a sudden change in tempo. What I heard next astounded me! There were a series of etched, high pitched tones, followed by a…what sounded like drum, and then what sounded like a Wooden Bass, but… refined. Then…I could not describe the rest. It was like heaven in my ears…

*White Wedding—by Billy Idol is playing*

It continues on for a few minutes, where I intently listened, though it was in English, so it was a bit difficult to comprehend, and suddenly, unfortunately it ended with the turning off of whatever device that was emitting it, whereas the engine of the vehicle roared to life, startling me. I began to bolt, when suddenly; a man stepped in front of me and made a move to grab me. As he bent down, I took the advantage of his temporary low height and made for his neck, though it had an unexpected turn. He countered my move with his own grasp around my throat, where I made quick amends, once again…

Suddenly, a gun shot rang through the air… then I realized that I had fallen, but not because of lead… the man lost his grasp and was now lying, bleeding. I frantically looked around for the flash of a scope when I turned around to see one in tan uniform, holding what looked to be a modern firearm. It read "DOW STING"…for which I did not know the origin of it or the hostility; I finally bolted into the forest to come back to the place that served as my domicile, where my family waited anxiously. My Mother was first to approach me and confront me about the gunshots…

"What happened? Are you alri-" She began, but I cut her off; "Yes, I'm fine, and there is nothing to worry about. I have taken care of everything," I said with confidence, though I knew she wasn't convinced.

"What were those shots that I heard? Did hunters fire upon you?" my father asked, with slight conviction in his voice.

"No one fired at me…I was just… down the road a bit is all," I said, not looking at his face for the reaction, of which I knew would be negative.

"You went…wait… You Went TO THE STATION?" He yelled, his voice stricken with shock and anger.

"How can you disobey the one Rule that we have? It was very simple, yet you went near the humans! WHY?" He continues, voice thick with hate for the humans.

"Because I have principal rights just like anyone else in this…whatever or wherever I am! I am tired of being treated like I can't handle my own!" I said out of anger and, unfortunately, my words had familiar Trite to them…

They looked at me in shock, in spite of the fact that my father was furious beyond recognition.

He was about to retort before I cut him off… "…Because I know what humans are and what they are capable of. I know hostility when I see it, and I was not shot at. I was protected by whatever welded the firearm," I said, integrity strong in my accented voice.

"Pff… how could you ever know what a human does… you are but a mere lupine like the rest of us! Unless…you've been there before," Accalia said with a suspicious demeanor.

At this point, I had grown extremely uncomfortable with all of the attention and question, where I simply put a paw up.

"This… This is a long story… and a painful one at that. I'm not sure Ayame should hear this…" I said, looking at the youth of our litter.

"Very Well… Accalia? Take your sister outside. We are going t-" My Father began before being interrupted by my sister.

"But Father, I-" she started to contort before being cut off by my father with, "No but's! Take your sister now!" He demanded, his tone serious.

She sufficed with only a nod, and took my youngest sister, who murmured, wondering where she was going.

"Now… Start Talking, Channon," My father said with a dead-ate glare.

"Well… *Takes deep breath* I suppose I will begin where I first met him…. Him? Yes… Reznov.


	4. Chapter 4: Arial Extermination

**A/N Sorry that I haven't been updating lately, but, with all integrity, I have more important matters, like my computer with Malware, or my Comic. Anywho, Get reading, my lackeys. XD**

**CHAPTER 4**

_*One explanation later*_

"…And, well, that I should say is my full explanation. Satisfied?" I asked, expecting the worst from them.

_*silence*_

They stood there, mouths agape, not knowing what to say next. I could only imagine what was running through their minds…what was running through my mind was the easiest way to the exit in case of an outbreak of Sudden anger. Instead, I got the unexpected. They both embraced me, both with eyes drenched with tears. My Sisters also came in and embraced me as well, most likely having heard my tale of grief, adventure, and tragedy.

My mother, Tate, started first. "Is-*sniffle* is it all true? Why didn't you tell use earlier…?"

I took a deep breath and began, "Well, there are many reaso-" I started, before being cut off by my Eldest Sister.

"Wait…You…died? Then how is it that you have come here?" She asked.

"There is also an explanation for th-", I began, where I was cut off…again, this time by my father.

"You were a human…and fought in their wars? This…this is quite a bit to take in…I'll be outside…" He said as he exited the den.

I shook my head with relief…"_ Whew…at least he isn't…well, was I actually expecting him to be mad? Why would he be? He should be forgiving…yet, I don't know what state of mind he's in right now…and what am I missing from the conversation going on right now? _

"…with such power! I don't know how you still have your memories…" , I heard one of them say, though I had been so distracted by my own thoughts that I didn't know, so I just sufficed with several nods and what information I did hear.

"Erm, well, I don't exactly understand the fundamentals of this…Reincarnation, but I don't know why I have my memories either…and my personality…" I said, trailing off…

_*gunshots sound in the distance*_

"What th-…*thinking*….We need to get moving…" I said after a slight hesitation.

My mother tilted her head in confusion. "Why should we do that? That gunshot sounded like it was miles awa-"

Suddenly, some dirt came up in a flurry as a bullet whizzed and hit the ground, missing my ear by what I guessed was a mere micrometer. The bullet Ricocheted off of the walls and back outside, where I pressed my mother to the wall.

"Get back! We have a shooter near us! Don't go out in the ope-" I was yelling at them before I was interrupted by a bullet that glided through my fur and into the ground, where it stopped firmly. I looked out of the den, where I saw the familiar glint of a rifle scope coming from a somewhere in the sky.

"That's…impossibl-" I began, where I interrupted myself as another gunshot was heard, but I didn't hear it hit anywhere near me… *Gasp* …."Father!", I thought as I took off out of the cave, oblivious to the gunfire sounding from above.

"_So, the cowards are shooting from a plane, are they…Almost as bad as…the Germans_." I thought as I caught the sight of the airborne object flying above.

I kept up my pace until I came upon a small trail of blood, giving me the slightest indication that someone, or something, had been struck. Immediately, I caught the scent of my father, and followed it, blinded with rage and worry…

Soon enough, I came upon a heaping figure emitting shallow breaths, where I instantly recognized it as my father.

I approached the victim of this slaughter…my own…dare I say it, Father. I try to forget my previous father of who I used to be…of Dimitri…but, as you can imagine, it is difficult. I came to him, where I noticed the wound that marked a high power rifle bullet. I hoped that it was through-and-through, but to no avail.

"Father…", I said softly as I saw his eyes begin to close, where he uttered one final phrase…

"…I'm…Sorry…" he said in between gasps before I saw his lungs go concave.

I could feel myself holding back tears, though I knew from my training previously in the Red Army, that you show no emotion, and instead, pent up the rage and anger for the enemy. This so happened to be the Arial Hunters. Then it came as a realization. I left the rest of my family unguarded…

"No…"

I began a swift sprint back to the den, where I heard not a cry, nor a howl. I just witnessed a trail of blood and several scents that converged and split several different ways. I recognized the scent where the blood lead away as my mother's…this saddened me beyond recognition, but I figured that there may still be hope for my sisters, as I picked up the other scents heading…South: Away from Wood Buffalo National Park.

"_My parent's deaths will be avenged…soon enough_," I thought as I began the trek South to what I hoped was Sanctuary for me and the last bastions of my family.


	5. Chapter 5: Fate's Bounds

**A/N: Oh, what pity I have for my fictional character. Sorry for the wait, but actually, there is no real reason to apologize! Also, if there are problems with any diction, syntax, superfluous capitalization or punctuation, it's because I'm not using Microsoft Office. I'm using OpenOffice, the cheap version of M.O. READ ON. ;)**

"_Fortune smiles on us. In Berlin the Germans will truly see what they have unleashed. But in the midst of all the blood, the bullets, and the dead I have found who is still very much alive. Dimitri Petrenko, I saw this man cheat death time after time at the siege of Stalingrad. As long as he lives the heart of this army cannot be broken, he makes us all proud._"

-Viktor Reznov-

***Some Time Later***

So many places there are to go, but where to start? I would start where it ended...but does that even exist. Would I want to go back even if the opportunity presented itself? Heh...probably. "_How much farther, I wonder...I could've sworn that I heard the airborne object touch down near here," _I thoughtto myself as I rummaged throughout the foliage that I have come to know over time and time again. "_What a pitiful existence we abide by if we are to be subject to such harsh treatment and we cannot change a thing...and who knew I could be this deep? I suppose it comes with the body," _I continued to think to myself and reminisce of more joyful days.

For pointless hours, I dredged on through the "wilderness" as I found no trace of my predicted airfield, though my luck was soon to turn as I heard what sounded like a small, one engine...Cessna. That's what it is. Suddenly, the buzz of my hypothesis came to be fact as I saw the small blue-white Cessna cross over me in a descent pattern toward a hidden airfield, or at least what would suffice as one._"Ah...so you think that camouflage will protect you, eh? Well, I doubt that you counted on a little disruption by your local wildlife..." _I thought in a malevolent way as I proceeded down to the end of the airstrip.

"_**The Die has been Cast," I said, in a contribution to a great leader.**_

I observed the small Cessna come to a stop outside of a hangar not 100 meters from myself, though that was not what interested me. I was focusing on the fuel depot at the end of the runway, where I saw a tanker sitting behind, fueling the underground assembly. _"That is how I know that tank is full," _I thought as I proceeded towards the array of hangars to flank the humans, of which I could see were unloading their gear from the recovery vehicle...when I saw them drag my Father's corpse out of the transport, at which point I strained to contain the tears that enveloped my eyelids. "_No...I cannot let my feelings blind myself...for if I do, I am sure to fail," _I thought to myself as I neared the first hanger, which proved to be a hindrance when I figured that there was no way around...but only through.

It was there that I observed one of my sisters being taken out of the vehicle, alive, that is, bound and unconscious. I awaited the opportunity for them to set her down, as I had my own plan of revenge...all bitter, no sweet. I trotted at fast pace, destined for an unserviceable vehicle, where, conveniently the window was open, I jumped in, released the emergency brake, and exited the vehicle with haste. That instant, a loud screech emitted from the brakes as they vehicle lurched forward and began rolling toward the recovery vehicle, where several humans had been to slow to react, being run over and crushed by the large Sedan, when it finally came to a crashing halt at the recovery vehicle. This proved a great distraction, as I leapt from my hiding place and came crashing into one of the armed hunters, who was caught off guard by my attack, not being able to react. I instantaneously finished him with a blow to the head...with my own, as I did the others with other tacts, including a severing of several arteries. Suddenly, I hear the familiar report of gunfire, following a sharp pain that I knew all too well from the Reigsteg. A bullet wound.

I did not collapse, however, though instead became blinded with Blinded Fury, swiping and biting at the figure, where he dropped his firearm and flees, leaving me to bleed helplessly.

"Heh...I never thought this would do me in...I mean, I have survived three shots in a row before, yet...this body...is weak. Wait...Chinua...Accalia...they need me. I need...me," I said aloud between gasps of air. Then, before my hope was lost, I heard my sister, Accalia, come to.

'Ehh...huh...w-...where am I...what happened?,' She said, unconsciousness subsiding.

'And why am I...bound?'

"Accali-...Agh! This wound! Accalia! You need to listen to me! You need to come over here so as I can unbound you, then you flee! It is unsafe here!" I exclaimed through pained disposition.

She slowly, but surely, *Wiggled*** **her way over to me, where I carefully and precisely untied the poorly tied knots, though without apposible thumbs, this had been extremely difficult.

"Now run!" I yelled, though she did not heed.

"I said ru-," I was almost able to reiterate my instructions, though fate was against me as I heard the panting and "Pawsteps" of a large variety of canine. Not knowing if they were hostile or potentially friendly, I made my way to a standing position, braving my grizzly wound, which turned out to be in my hind-quarters, of all places. It was as I was about to exit when I noticed...silence. I advised that my sister stay behind me as an ominous...make that several...figures emerged from the darkness of the twilight. I raised my tail, and my fur in indication of proposed hostility, though the figures that came toward me were anything but hostile. One even had the nerve to address me...

A golden yellow...perhaps tan lupine came forward from the shadows and asked...

"Are you alright! My god! Look at yourself! Hutch! I could use some assistance," the wolf stated, where a slightly larger, dark Grey wolf came, though before any more, my vision began to fade...

**A/N:Well, I saw it coming. I swear it. If you want another chapter another review is required, as I don't post these for me, but for you.**


	6. Chapter 6: Liberation in a Dream

_**A/N: Comrades…I apologize for the wait…I have been preoccupied with Zen Studies to make audience with you, so in turn, I give you another update. Also attached is CH. 7, as I am typing this story in the document manager ON an iphone. Cheers.**_

_***bows and leaves room* **_

Chapter Six: Liberation In a Dream

*_In a Pub,The Crowd, consisting of myself and my Comrades sing the national anthem*_

Soyuz nyerushimyiy ryespublik sv- *Wake up…*-obodnyikh  
>Splotila navyeki *is he alive?* Vyelikaya Rus'.<br>Da zdravstvuyet sozdannyiy volyey narodov…*Yes! He breaths!*  
>Yedinyiy, moguchiy…<p>

*Quickly! We must wake him, lest he fall into darkness!* Sovyetskiy Soyuz!

_*Daylight*_

"Chyort!" I exclaim, awakened at a start, heart beating a rhythm into the weary floor upon which I have tread and now lay on. This, though, was familiar, however so unfortunate it was for myself, as I could only see oblique images surrounding me. This was a near-reference to my experience in what I assumed was afterlife, hereafter, or whichever or whatever you would use to name the described episode. Suddenly, all became clear, though with this luxury came pain in my Oh-so apparent hind wound. Another drawback was for some reason as to which I am unbeknownst of, I have no memory of the previous night...this I found quite odd, as I had nothing to link it to, be it injury or psychological trauma that resulted in this wound, and what a painful thing it was.

It was then that I realized that I was staring straight into an earthen ceiling, though I had no idea of my location, nor of the company that now occupied myself.

"Who are you?" One asked in a demanding tone, which audited my predisposition sense to answer automatically without question, as was done in my previous life.

"Private Petrenko, Dimitri of the 3rd Sho-…Wai-…I mean-," I exclaimed at start, though drifting off after.

"I mean to say…Channon. Just Channon," I explained nonchalantly.

"Err…OK! Any-who, we rescued you from the raid. Are you feeling alright…aside from your wound, which also happened to go out the other side," one marble grey lupine asked, who sounded to be male, though appeared as otherwise.

"A through and through…thank goodness," I thought to myself as I began to assimilate my surroundings and formulate a response to my querying visitor.

"If by fine, you mean in extreme pain, then yes! Perfectly!" I said in an accent thick with sarcasm.

"Hey, hey, hey! Easy there, Dimito-dimata-takahata...Channon," said the comical one.

"Where are we? And who are _you?_" I queried impatiently.

The inquisitive young wolf looked at me in bewilderment, where I returned an expression that questioned his bewilderment.

"What did you say?" he asked, as if he hadn't heard what I had said.

"What did I say? By what do you mean by that?" I questioned in a cryptic tone, though I was oblivious to it.

"Ah. Now that time you made sense. At one point, I thought you were speaking _gibberish_ or something."

Then it came to me, as I had spoken in my ancient Teutonic language of Russian, taught from birth until death.

"Never mind that…I need to get moving! And I-…Where's my sister? What have you done with her?" I questioned irritably at haste.

"Whoa! Easy! Don't be so quick to judge…we haven't done anything to your 'Sister'," the marble grey wolf explained in a defensive manner.

"Quick to judge, you say? You haven't even introduced yourself or your comrades," said I.

'Oh? Is that s-…,' one lupine whispered to him, 'we haven't? Oh my, how rude of me! Allow me to introduce myself! I am Humphrey Vaughn Gillingsworth, Sir," he said in a tone that nearly exploded with sarcasm-not to mention laughter as well. He then witnessed the dead serious note left upon my brow and decided to mellow down. 'But seriously, Humphrey. Just Humphrey,' he said in a cool tone.

"Oh! And these are my friends," where soon after he had spoken, he received a glare none to pleasant from the lupine next to him; 'and my mate, lest I forget…which of course I won't,' he said with a lopsided grin.

"Ahem…about my kin," I asked impatiently.

He looked at me questioningly for a moment before realizing as to what I referred to. 'Ah! Of course! Right this way…'

The group of lupines led me out of the small, earthen establishment into a wide valley entrenched in great cliffs where conifers embellish the natural beauty that rivaled the Boreal of Russia. This, of course, was only the beginning of the grand vista that was soon to unveil itself. My "host" held audience as he brought me to another dwelling, though larger than the rest and boasting what the locals would call "decorations". Inside lie my 'second-to-youngest' sister in wait of my return, unsure of what became of me. I approached her subtly, as I did not wish to startle her, paying no attention to those who brought me to this place.

"Hello Accalia," I said, thoroughly announcing myself, thus startling her.

"Channon! Oh, how glad I am that you are safe!" She exclaimed as she ran to me, 'nuzzling' my neck. Quite an odd show of affection, I had always thought; then again, when had I ever had any affection from my siblings in my past "Inquiries"?

"And I, you Accalia," I retorted, returning the nuzzle.

'Have you met Humphrey, Brother?'

'Humph...yes, I have. Quite a deal of pain-in-neck to get any need-to-know information from him. Seeing as you've been conscious longer than I (which I can only assume), it would be no surprise that you have met all of these individuals.'

'Oh, relax, brother. He was merely trying to help. He hasn't the slightest of our current endeavor, though you could certainly inform him, if you would please do so. Being "still" after what happened last night is the last thing on my mind, as we need to find our other kin!"

I sigh,"Well, I suppose it's for the best, as I share the concern for our fellow sisters. The best that I can say, Accalia, is that we should not mourn nor grieve for our dear slain parents, but rejoice in their passing on."

I turn to our company; "Alright, Humphrey. Here is our situa-"

He cut me off shortly after I began, which was a slight inheritance and a numbing of my tolerance.

'I heard from Wood Buffalo! Man was in the forest, though much different than those who had taken us before...though, I haven't exactly enlightened you of the tale. Would you-'

I had tired of his rambling and had grown impatient; not a trait that I had taken for granted.

'I think we have more pressing matters before us, but on a need-to-know basis and in short, we need shelter and food, if you have some to spare. We have traveled many miles you see, and-'

He, once more, cut me off.

"Of course we can! I will see to our superiors about it," he finished, though not before an alarming howl was heard in the distance.

"Intruders," was the word murmured.

Chapter 7: Into each life some rain must fall

*About 6 minutes earlier*

"I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts...There they are all standing in a row...Big ones, small ones, some as big as your head...!"

The singing carried with the wind to the lone sentry at the borders.

"What a passing fancy, frederich has. Perhaps I should give him a scare, a flick of the wrist. I'm sure that's what the showman said. Oiy! Frederich!" I called out, though I received no response. "Frederich, I know that you can hear me, no matter the degree of acrid singing you ensue!" I exclaimed in a perpetuated manner. I failed to hear the subject of the matter approach me from behind.

"What is it!"

I jumped at the sound of familiarity tha wrought sudden realization.

"Gheh-! Where were you, Frederich? You damn well could've given me a heart attack! And...who have I been yelling at...?" I looked back down into the valley, though the ominous singing had dissipated and the emitter had vanished.

"Asleep, apologies, and stop yelling! I've enough to deal with, besides your constant worrying. And no, I haven't the foggiest of this someone who you thought to be myself. Sure you aren't going mad?" He asked in a quizotic manner.

"Quiet, you! I really have seen something out there and now it's gone! We've got to signal, Frederich. Don't want to be picked last for hunt this time, now do we?" I finished, though I gave him no time to retort. I raised my head up to conjur a hallowed howl.

*present time*

I followed my host with haste, though I was unsure of why I was to come... Had my sister regaled in my tale of tragedy, or was I just thinking too har-

_"Dimitri, keep moving! Soon, we will be at the gates of Berlin, to rid Prussia and the Motherland of their fascist_ _Reich!_

"Da, Zerhant Reznov!" I yelled, oblivious to the company and situation.

"Channon, please keep moving! I know that you're injured, but you need to keep up, brother!" Accalia "Suggested". We were running quickly, there being little slowing down as we made our way to the distress. We had just arrived when a sentry loped within distance to signal the all clear. Suddenly, two more came from behind the first, closely guarding an elderly one who seemed unscaved in comparison to the others. This did not come as a surprise, having fought the Whermacht.

"What is this," the Tan female asked in a dignant voice, which was naturally answered by a lesser one.

"We-well, I heard the Old One singing, though I don't know how my subordinate failed to. If I remember correctly, he was-" though he could not finish.

"That is more than enough of an explanation(though less than I had hoped). Go back to your post; we will deal with the elderly one. Go on now!" The dominating one commanded.

"Now...just what do you think you are doing here old man? You do know where you are, correct?"

"Thoughts without a thinker, for the journey is more full than the destination." He answered nonchalantly.

"That's not what I-" she was cut off.

"But wasn't it?"

"Stop speaking in riddles, old man." I said sternly.

It was then that I received a glance that blew me off my feet as I collapsed into an epiphany.

_As long as you live, we will triumph, Dimitri. You are free, at great cost. We have won; be at peace, my friend. Live for your fallen comrades, and dwell on us no longer._

"Viktor, come back...stoy...Vrach, Vrach!" I yelled incoherently. My sister and the others held me down; I was bleeding from what would be a "past" wound, though this was all mental, thank the gods. This, of course, was of little matter. I continued to thrash about wildly.

"Brace him, lest he harm himself or another!" A younger female shouted. As per command, I was finally held still, having encountered a blow from the very same female. All was incomprehensible and incoherent, then there was silence.

Chaos ensued throughout Stalingrad. The Germans had been dropping bombs and pelting the buildings with artillery for days. The seige of Stalingrad had been in effect for at least three months, though I wad unsure. I grew tired of the war; I grew tired of the fighting. We have lost hundreds of thousands, abd we are now fighting the Germans building-to-building, with little hope of victory. Here I lie, awaiting death as my comrades lay slain around me in this forsaken fountain, the bombers roaring ahead. It was then that I met the bravest man I had ever known.


End file.
